crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Abbadons' legions
Abbadons' legion, simply refered to as undead are magical constructs built from the souls and bones of those who have passed on, spanning vast mindless hordes of perfect soldiers, bearing any ammount of weaponry, guns, swords, knives, axes, hammers, anything that they can scavenge, the skeletons are not to be trifled with. If any part of them is left intact they are still capable of fighting, and they are also capable of merging together to create any form that they need to comple their misson: Free all from the clutches of life. Necromancers Often seen leading these armies, Necromancers are capable of raising new undead, commanding and merging current undead, and sometimes using offensive magics of their own, however they are very vulnerable if caught without their minions. Bone Knights Bone Knights are Abbadons' fist, warriors who have fallen and been reborn to serve him, Bone knights are the most powerful undead but are not as good at controlling undead like their Necromancer brethren. When a Bone Knight is revived they retain their personality, their abilities, however one thing binds them all: They are all loyal to Abbadon. Liches Liches are demonic beings that have shed their physical bodies and are capable of creating new bodies made completely of bone. Liches are immortal but not invincible, they will never die, however they can be banished. The ritual to become a lich requires an immense ammount of souls and bone to perform, more than any normal Necromancer could get in ten life times. However the cost is well worth the reward to Necromancers, as a compitent Lich can wipe out entire armies of living soldiers by himself...then proceed to transform those armies into his own. Origin of the art Necromancy is not a natural magic, it came from the first Lich, Necronicus and was blessed by the Anterian god of death, Kh'tar. Necronicus was once but a mage experimenting with magics in an attempt to save his wife. Kh'tar accidently stumbled upon Necromancy when he was experimenting with a corpse and raised the first skeleton...he found this would be the only way to save his wife, so he began his quest...entire villages began to disappear, farming communities, even the game in forests...it took the local lords too long to realize it was too late, Necronicus had built a horde so large and yet it was right under their nose...to punish their ignorance Necronicus began to use his undead minions to actually topple nations, with each soldier, each castle, each city that fell Necronicus became more and more powerful...back at his home his wife was now at the brink of death...and Necronicus could save her. He performed the first Lichification ritual, which transformed him...however something happened that he did not expect, he now felt nothing, no remorse, no pain, no happiness, no love for his wife. Nevertheless, he proceeded to revive her and create the first bone knight...not realizing that this would bite him later on. When Necronicus had fulfilled his goal, he had realized exactly what it was that he had done...he had found a way to create a perfect society, a society where all were true equals, no emotion would cloud his or any other leaders' judgement. It was then that he knew, he had created a whole new empire, and he would expand it. Necronicus began to push into the lands of Codor, which would prove to be his undoing. The Guardians of Codor, a local order of knights and guardians were ready to recieve him, and while he seemed to have the advantage at first the guardians proceeded to improvise a counter to the undead threat...so rose the Paladins of Codor, a small sect of the Guardians who used holy energies to counter them, and were victorious in the end, sending Necronicus and his horde back into his own plaugelands. Necromancy spreads Two years went by, Necronicus was biding his time, attempting to figure out a better way to invade the lands of Codor when Kh'tar the god of death proceeded to confront him. Kh'tar explained that death was never to be used as a malicious thing, only as a way to balance the world out and to allow the souls of those who died to venture to the place that they had deserved, never as something to destroy. Necronicus did not listen and instead fought the god of death, and after hours of fighting, Necronicus was the one who emerged victorious. Drained and without a way to break free Kh'tar was thrown into a dungeon, tortured for months, driven completely insane. When Necronicus was done with him, Kh'tar proceeded to give Necronicus a tome which would teach him how to morph the bones of his horde, how to create new Necromancers and Liches...how to completely destroy Codor. In order to ensure that he would be completely unmatched Necronicus proceeded to seek out the northmen, clans of barbarians who were said to not only be fierce warriors but hated enemies of Codor. Necronicus killed the clan chiefs and took charge of the clans himself, using them as sources of new undead for those who were weak, the strong ones would be made strong by being sent into battle and eventually made bone knights. One of the northmen in particular who went by the name of Abraham, Necronicus took under his own wing, training him to become a Necromancer. With a massive horde, his northmen, his bone knights and his apprentice Necronicus proceeded to launch a second great war. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Factions Category:Directory